Airplane Window
by timeiscontagious
Summary: Klaus still holds the giddiness of it, still holds the thought that maybe; just maybe, Caroline was coming around to his way of thinking. Crossover with The Originals.
1. Chapter 1

As always, I don't own the characters.

* * *

Klaus stares out the airplane window, watching as Virginia slowly disappears from sight. He pulls down the shade and leans his head back, stretching his legs and settling into his seat. He blocks out the noise of the passengers, crying babies and the squabbling couple who may have had one too many drinks at the airport bar. He closes his eyes and concentrates on his breathing.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

He pictures her. Caroline in her graduation gown smiling at him. And it was a real smile. Not a compulsory smile because he saved her life, but one of genuine feeling. There was real pleasure behind it. The smile traveled to her eyes, adding light and softness there. He still holds the giddiness of it, still holds the thought that maybe; just maybe, she was coming around to his way of thinking.

Judging by the empty seat next to him, she wasn't quite there yet. He plays back the moment when he told her he wanted her to love him; that he would wait forever for her if need be. He cringes at the memory. He came off desperate, he knows, but at the time he wanted to make his intentions clear. He didn't want her thinking that he was abandoning his pursuit just because he was leaving Mystic Falls. He wanted her to know that even though he was giving her Tyler he wasn't letting go of the idea of them, the hope that one day there would be a "them" to hold on to.

He smiles at the memory of kissing her. A chaste kiss on the cheek, but one that thrilled him nevertheless. He did it quickly, fearing that she would push him away if she knew what he was about to do. It took her by surprise, he knows. He felt her tense at his touch, at the speed at which he leaned in.

He wanted to extend that kiss. He wanted it to travel to her neck, her lips, everywhere. He shakes his head. Best not to let his imagination wander. It wouldn't do any good especially now that he was leaving her behind.

Klaus opens his eyes and stares at the empty seat next to him.

No. It wasn't any good at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline awakes in the morning with the sun streaming into her window and Tyler by her side. She smiles at the memory of him coming to her. His relief and her pure joy at finally being able to see each other, hold each other without fear of Klaus. It was electrifying.

The evidence of their happy reunion is strewn on the floor. Clothes lie every which way; a toppled lamp and some dropped picture frames add to the scene.

She can't remember the last time she was so happy. She feels light again, freer than she has in a long time. She suppresses a giggle, not wanting to wake Tyler and ruin the peace of their first morning.

She lies in bed and imagines them going to college together. He didn't apply of course, but that didn't matter. She would simply compel the admissions officer and that would be the end of it. He would start out with her and Elena just like they planned.

She pictures them taking the same classes and studying late into the night. Attending frat parties and making out in their respective dorms. She wants them to have the whole college experience, stress and all. She wants to enjoy this time.

Her thoughts move further into the future. She conjures up careers and a home. Two dogs and possibly a cat. She knows better than to imagine children. That was impossible for them. But they would lead a full life regardless.

It would be perfect.

Tyler stirs beside her and she turns to face him, wanting to greet him with a smile.

He opens his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus stands a few feet from the crudely constructed examination table where the witch Sophie is assessing a rather irritated Hayley. Sophie places her hands on Hayley's stomach, softly caressing the flesh, using her powers to detect the heartbeat and the health of the child.

She needn't had bothered. He can detect the vitality of the child from where he stands. It's fine, thriving in fact, despite the hostile environment in which it currently dwells. The frustration radiates from Hayley like heat from burning coal. She doesn't want any of this, but she's being forced to carry this pregnancy to full term by a whole gaggle of supernatural beings. You see, this child will be a wonder of the world. Fathered by a hybrid and mothered by a werewolf. It will be raised by the first vampires in existence and taught –or so Sophie hopes – by witches.

They say it takes a village and all of that.

Sophie continues to run her hands over Hayley's stomach, muttering spells under her breath. Klaus deciphers the Latin, assuming the words are meant to protect the child, to ensure that it survives. He stares at Hayley who in turn stares at the ceiling as if she has no interest in this at all. In truth, she doesn't. She has made herself very clear in the past four months that she does not want the burden of this baby and what drama it brings.

And it has brought drama.

Because of the threats by Marcel to both Hayley and the witch, Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah have had to keep them in hiding. Marcel wouldn't dare attack Klaus himself, but he has no qualms about attacking a witch that Klaus doesn't have much use for beyond this pregnancy. Once the baby is born, Klaus may just let Marcel have Sophie since she'll just be in the way, wanting to raise his child according to some witch mythology. As for Hayley, well, a child needs a mother, he guesses although he knows that isn't always true. He snorts at the thought of his own mother and how he wishes he had killed her when he had the chance.

He's shaken out of his reverie of murderous intent when Sophie announces that the child is healthy and developing as expected. How she knows the developmental stages of a hybrid fetus is beyond him, but he decides to take her word for it.

By this time, Hayley has already pulled down her shirt and stood up from the table, looking to make a quick exit. Sophie once again instructs Hayley not to shift since they don't know if this will harm the baby. Hayley merely nods and turns to leave. Before she gets even a few steps closer to the door, Sophie grabs her arm. Hayley stares down at Sophie's hand as Sophie reminds her that there's only five more months left. Then this will all be over.

Hayley snorts in derision.

This will never be over.


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline smiles as her professor hands her the midterm exam, an "A" prominently displayed on the front cover of the Blue Book. She holds back the desire to jump out of her seat and make a vampire-quick exit. Instead she carefully stands, making sure to take her time and slowly go about grabbing her purse and exam. She throws one last smile at her professor before walking out the door.

Once in the hall, she quietly squeals and runs to find Tyler who agreed to meet her in the quad after class. The past six months of college have been wonderful. She's gotten involved in almost every activity the university has to offer and has made quite the number of friends.

When she arrives in the quad, she picks a seat under her favorite tree and waits for Tyler. She relishes the breeze and absorbs the sun, an early indication that spring is right around the corner. She thinks about their upcoming spring break. She and Tyler decided to head home and visit with her mom. Elena said that she would visit as well if she could get Damon to agree to leave Costa Rica for a week.

Caroline reflects on when Elena decided to drop out of school two weeks into the fall semester. Damon had convinced her that college was a waste of time much to Caroline's frustration. Elena and Damon ran off to god knows where although Caroline has kept in contact with her via text and the occasional phone call.

Her mind turns to Stefan and his abrupt departure from their lives. He just disappeared one day without alerting anyone and has refused to return anyone's phone calls. Caroline continues to call him, though, in the hopes that one day he will answer. She admits her feelings are hurt at his blatant disregard of their friendship, but she reminds herself that he just needed distance from Damon and Elena. He'll eventually come around.

Matt, on the other hand, left with Rebekah after deciding that college wasn't for him. He figured his life was short compared to every one of theirs so he might as well enjoy it while it lasts. Last she heard he was traveling Vietnam with Rebekah whom Caroline could not stand. She kept her mouth shut though. Matt was sensitive to any criticism of Rebekah and it wouldn't do for Caroline to rock the boat. She had made that mistake before which led to Matt cutting off communication with her for two months. She didn't want that to happen again.

And Bonnie…

Caroline slightly tears up at the thought of Bonnie and the sacrifice she made for Jeremy. She shakes her head to dispel the clouding thoughts and instead concentrates on the positive side of her life. She doesn't want to ruin her day with her tears.

Caroline checks her phone. Class ended ten minutes ago and Tyler is still nowhere in sight. She figures he may have gotten hung up with a classmate or his professor and decides to wait a little while longer. After thirty minutes she decides to go look for him.

She finds him in his dorm, alone and sitting on his bed. She calls his name, startling him. A look of annoyance flashes so quickly across his face that she questions whether she even saw it. She goes to sit next to him, but he stands up from the bed before she can.

He moves across the room from her and it is then that she notices he's packed a bag. Confusion enters her mind, but before she can get a word out, he begins to speak.

Tyler explains to her how this whole college thing isn't working for him. He doesn't see the point of it. Does she? Does she know what the point of all of this is? What will she do when she graduates? Get a job? Toil away at something that she will have to give up when people start to realize that she's not aging?

She shakes her head. He wanted this. He said he wanted this.

But he didn't. She wanted this for him. He needs to figure this all out. He doesn't know what he wants, what he needs to get through eternity.

She agrees. They can get an administrative withdrawal. They can go back home or wherever he wants. Whatever will help him.

He remains silent. She doesn't like it. He speaks slowly but with decisiveness. _He_ needs to figure _his _life out. It doesn't mean he doesn't love her; it doesn't mean that he doesn't need her. It just means he needs some distance. Can she understand?

The tears come before she even has time to acknowledge them. He can't leave. How can he leave her?

He doesn't say a word. He just grabs his bag and moves deliberately towards the door, stopping only to kiss her on the forehead.

This is when she falls apart.


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline lies on her bed, listening to "My Lover Will Go" by Ane Brun on repeat and smoking a cigarette. She's barricaded herself in her dorm for the past five days. She's been drunk ever since Tyler left, downing bottles of whiskey which now clutter the floor around her bed.

She doesn't know where to go from here.

She's been separated from him before but never by his own volition. His absence was always forced on them and something they battled but eventually overcame. She has no idea how to handle this change of events.

She tried calling Elena but only got her voicemail. She called her mom and silently cried while her mother assured her she would be all right. She always got through things like this, her mom said. She was strong. She was determined. She was immortal. Situations like this were bound to arise over her lifespan and she would need to develop a thick skin in order to muster through.

The call left Caroline cold. She wanted sympathy. She wanted to be coddled. Instead she got a lecture.

The tears continue to trickle down both sides of her cheeks and she doesn't bother to brush them away. An idea entered her head two days ago, but she pushed it away. It doesn't make any sense. It's just a crazy idea and she doesn't even know why it crossed her mind.

But the thought is relentless and she's just drunk enough and desperate enough to see it through.

She gets off her bed, stubs out her cigarette and staggers to her computer.

She purchases a one-way ticket to New Orleans.


	6. Chapter 6

Klaus sits on the couch, watching as Elijah tries to reason with Hayley. She's been angry for weeks now ever since the baby became more active. She cries while she explains to Elijah that she feels as though the child is ripping her soul to shreds with parasitic glee. Elijah speaks to her in his soothing tone, sympathizing while being rational. She's six months gone now. She doesn't have to endure this for much longer. She has to remember that this baby is as much a victim of circumstance as she is.

It's bullshit and she knows it. Klaus grows frustrated with the conversation. One second he's sitting on the couch and the next he's in Hayley's face, yelling that he's sick of her complaints. She's not the only woman who has ever endured pregnancy and she certainly won't be the last. This situation isn't idyllic they all know, but she'll shut her mouth, do what she's told and soldier on.

She looks him in the eye, squares her shoulders and tells him to go fuck himself.

Elijah moves between them before Klaus has a chance to do something he may later regret.

Rebekah and Matt walk through the doorway, then, drawn in by the tension that has permeated the house for months. They've wanted to leave ever since they arrived two months ago but felt compelled to stay if only to keep the peace. Rebekah walks towards Hayley and leads her from the room. Hayley goes willingly and silently weeps, leaning her head on Rebekah's shoulder. Matt glances at Klaus and Elijah before following the women out of the room. He knows better than to get involved in this family business.

Elijah tears into Klaus, forcefully telling him that he has to be patient with Hayley. He has to keep his temper. It's not remotely easy for her to carry a child she doesn't want that she conceived one drunken night with a man that she cannot stand.

Klaus fires back that he refuses to coddle a whiny, nagging woman who has lost all perspective. He's keeping her safe and she should be grateful for that. She should be on her goddamn motherfucking knees thanking him every day he doesn't rip off her head.

They continue to argue, neither one willing to bend to the other. Elijah continues to lecture Klaus even though it is evident that Klaus is beginning to tune him out.

Klaus' phone rings and after answering it, a look of unabashed joy graces his face.

It's Caroline.

And she's in New Orleans.


	7. Chapter 7

Klaus flashes out the door, leaving Elijah in midsentence and talking to empty space. Elijah hears the screeching of tires and knows that he hasn't made any kind of impression on his brother. He resigns himself to that fact for the night and goes to check on Hayley.

He reaches the top landing just as Rebekah leaves Hayley's room, closing the door behind her. Rebekah reports to him that Hayley's still upset but has calmed down some. She's settled for the night and that's the best they could hope for right now. Elijah nods and walks to his room, exhausted but not defeated. He'll try again tomorrow.

Rebekah turns and rushes towards her own room where Matt awaits.

* * *

Klaus speeds into the airport arrivals' lane, slowing down to search the crowd for Caroline. He finds her by Southwest Airlines, her suitcase at her feet and her eyes red-rimmed. He parks the car and doesn't ask any questions, just takes her suitcase and puts it in the trunk as she gets into the front seat.

They remain silent throughout the car ride with him focusing on the road and she staring out the window. He sneaks glances at her every once in a while and is desperate to ask what brought her to his city but decides not to. Besides, he doesn't really care all that much.

When they arrive at his house, he leads her in and walks her to the spare bedroom. She whispers an appreciative word before grabbing her suitcase and shutting the door. He listens briefly as she drops the suitcase on the floor and lies down on the bed.

He makes his way to his own bedroom where he undresses and slips under the sheets all the while knowing that he won't be sleeping tonight.

She's too close.

And he's too busy plotting on how to get her closer.


	8. Chapter 8

Klaus hears the house come alive at 7am: the noise of the showers and hair dryers, the tinkling laughter coming from Rebekah's room. He senses Elijah at his door, listening for any sign of movement. Klaus remains perfectly still. He's in no mood for lectures this early in the morning. Elijah moves from the door and heads downstairs.

Klaus focuses in on the spare bedroom, trying to gauge the well-being of Caroline. Except for the occasional rustling of sheets, there's nothing to report. He lies in bed a bit longer, preparing himself for the upcoming battle. Caroline won't be wooed easily. He has to get a head start if he wants to win. He showers and dresses eventually making his way downstairs where the morning rituals have already begun.

Matt sits at the kitchen table, eating eggs and drinking coffee, with Rebekah at his side. Elijah stands at the counter deep in thought; no doubt already planning his means of attack. He won't rest until Klaus is penitent.

Klaus enters the kitchen and Elijah turns to face him, sighing when Klaus holds up his hand to silence him.

Elijah asks about Caroline.

Matt's head perks up and he begins to throw out questions in rapid speed. What about Caroline? What's wrong? Did something happen? Where is she?

Rebekah bristles at the line of questioning, insecure in Matt's fondness of her despite their months together. Instead of becoming hostile though, she changes her tactics and asks after their dear Caroline barely hiding her sarcasm.

Klaus informs them that Caroline arrived in New Orleans last night; she's currently occupying the spare bedroom. Matt pushes away from the table –his breakfast and Rebekah already forgotten – and bounds up the stairs. Rebekah watches him with a look of jealousy disfiguring her face.

Klaus tells her to be careful. No one likes a clinging freak.

Rebekah spits back that he's one to talk. Chasing after Caroline like a little bitch.

Elijah silences them both before things escalate, before they start to tear through the house, destroying everything in their wake. He graciously states that Caroline can stay with them as long as she would like. She is to be welcomed in their home, he says while pointedly looking at Rebekah.

She huffs, stands from the table and walks out of the room all the while muttering under her breath that Klaus is a wanker and she doesn't give a damn about Caroline.

Klaus moves to lash out at Rebekah, but Elijah interrupts him. He tells Klaus they need to speak about the pregnancy, about Hayley. He instructs Klaus to follow him to the study which Klaus does reluctantly. He doesn't want a lecture, but he also doesn't want to start a fight. He fears that Caroline will leave if the house is too chaotic.

For half an hour, Elijah and Klaus discuss Hayley. Klaus pretends to understand that she's going through a difficult time. He agrees to be more patient. He agrees to be kind. He agrees to whatever Elijah asks of him just so that Elijah will shut up about Hayley. As Klaus stands to leave, there's a knock at the door. He answers it and there stands Caroline. There are shadows under her eyes and she still looks as though she's been tossed around, but she's on her own two feet. She says hello to Elijah and asks to speak to Klaus in private.

As Elijah walks out of the study and Caroline walks in, Hayley chooses that moment to grace them with her presence.


	9. Chapter 9

Caroline stares at Hayley's stomach, an inquisitive yet bemused look on her face. Before she has the time to inquire into who knocked Hayley up, Hayley graciously informs Caroline that she is carrying Caroline's boyfriend's child. She stares directly at Klaus.

Caroline bursts out laughing. There's no way the baby can be his. He's a vampire. There's no risk of reproduction there. Her laughter stops when the rest remain silent. Klaus will not meet her eye.

Elijah explains that according to the witch Sophie – whom they have consulted for this particular matter – Klaus is a werewolf first and a vampire second. Werewolves can reproduce.

Caroline scoffs at this. Death should negate any werewolf genes, but Elijah states with such certainty that the baby is indeed Klaus' that she has no choice but to believe him. A look of confused hurt crosses Caroline's face and she brushes past Haley to leave the room.

A self-satisfied smirk has planted itself on Hayley's face as she stares at Klaus. He stands still for a moment before taking a deep breath and telling Hayley she's a bitch. He pushes past her to find Caroline.

Klaus rushes to the spare bedroom where he finds Caroline packing, anger radiating from her. She ignores him as she races around the room, grabbing her possessions and throwing them in her suitcase. He grabs her and asks her to stop and listen.

She hesitates before accepting his request. He starts to explain what occurred between him and Hayley. How it was nothing but two drunken people finding solace the only way they knew how. The pregnancy was a shock, but because of the rarity of such a union, everyone encouraged Hayley to follow through with it and she had agreed. He rambles on, but his sentences drift off when he realizes Caroline has closed her eyes.

Caroline just stands there, eyes closed and completely silent. She then whispers, why her?

Before Klaus has a chance to answer, she instructs him to leave. He refuses initially, but when she says it again this time with more force, he complies.

As he stands on the other side of the closed door, he listens while Caroline sits on the bed and begins to weep.


	10. Chapter 10

Klaus feels his despair turn quickly to rage. And he knows exactly at whom to direct his anger.

He storms into Hayley's bedroom where he finds her lying on the bed. She jumps off as he begins to gather her belongings, throwing them at her and directing her to get her ass out of his house.

Hayley screams at him for having the nerve to march into her room and demand that she leave. The only reason she's here to begin with is because he and his whole damn family want this baby. Now he wants to throw her out because his precious Caroline has found out he's an irresponsible asshole who doesn't know how to use a condom? Besides, it's his own fucking fault for bringing Caroline to the house when he knew damn well she was there carrying his bastard child.

Klaus grabs a handful of her items from her vanity and throws them at the wall above her head. He informs her that if she does not hurry the fuck up the next time he throws something it'll be her dead body out of the window.

Hayley yells for him to eat shit.

Elijah and Rebekah restrain Klaus from breaking Hayley in half. Sophie – who had left the house some months ago due to constant bickering with Klaus – arrives, running into the room some time after them, and yells something in Latin.

Before he knows it, Klaus flies out of the room and crashes into the hallway while Hayley's door slams shut. He jumps back on his feet and tries to get back into the room, but the doorknob burns the shit out of his hand when he touches it. He settles for kicking and pounding at the door before realizing that the fucking witch has made his strength no match for that door. He tears down the stairs, pissed off and ready to commit murder.

Elijah flies down the stairs and practically tackles Klaus into the study. The two argue for hours.

Elijah defends Hayley with everything he has and Klaus just yells that he wants Hayley out of his house, baby or no baby. He doesn't give a damn anymore about any of it. He just wants her gone.

Elijah forcefully tells Klaus that Hayley leaving is not an option. She will stay as long as she carries his child and that's the end of it. He goes on, much to Klaus' chagrin, to point out that Klaus knew Hayley was in the house when he brought Caroline. What did he expect to happen? That they would never cross paths? That he could keep Caroline in the dark forever? Is that what Klaus wants, to keep Caroline naïve of even his own actions? Elijah assures Klaus that deception is not the way to build a trusting relationship with the person one loves.

He leaves Klaus speechless.

* * *

Klaus sits in the study drinking whiskey, rage still burning his blood. The house is eerily silent. Hayley and Sophie are stilled holed up in Hayley's room and he assumes Elijah is with them. He has no idea where Rebekah and Matt are. Right when he starts to wonder about Caroline, he hears her enter the study. He doesn't turn around. He lets her approach him.

She hesitates at the door before entering, moving towards the desk. She leans against it and crosses her arms, a sure sign that she is going to remain guarded.

They are silent for some time with her staring at her shoes and him staring at his glass. She speaks first.

She's decided to stay. He lifts his head and looks at her in surprise. She moves from the desk and walks towards the door.

He stands quickly and calls her name before she leaves. She turns to look at him, her arms still crossed. He thanks her for staying. He makes no mention of the arguing she had no way of ignoring.

She responds with what sounds like more of a plea than a question.

Where else could she go?


	11. Chapter 11

The house has remained peaceful for three days. After the intense argument, everyone retreated to their separate corners. Sophie left but not before ensuring that the spell which kept Klaus from entering Hayley's room remained intact. Elijah and Klaus exchange only curt responses when they pass each other. Klaus notes that Elijah has become Hayley's slave, bringing her food and drink, keeping her company in her room. Klaus assumes Hayley has turned Elijah against him with her lies.

Caroline spends much of her time either in her room or walking the grounds with Matt. Klaus and Caroline have yet to have a real conversation. He of course inquires about her well being through her bedroom door but receives only one-word responses. He hates it. He wants to barge into her room to have it out with her but hasn't worked up the courage.

And Matt is utterly useless. He refuses to share any information regarding Caroline with Klaus despite threats to his life. In her desperation to keep him, Rebekah continues to defend Matt and still lets him in her bed despite her anger. When Caroline and Matt go off together, Rebekah and Klaus remain in the house, sulking and fuming respectively.

Klaus hates being in limbo.

It's when he's holed up in his studio mindlessly painting when the change he's been so anxious for happens. He senses Caroline at the closed door. His breath catches. It takes every ounce of patience he has to not race to the door and swing it open. He wants her to come to him. He wants it to be her decision. She has to be the one to take this first step.

The door opens.


	12. Chapter 12

As Caroline enters the room, Klaus continues with his painting. He doesn't want her to know that she's affected him. That he's been standing in this room for hours, conjuring her with his thoughts.

She walks towards him but stops about six feet from where he stands. He continues to paint. It's not until she clears her throat that he turns around.

She's impeccable. One would never know that she was going through some personal crisis. He comments on her emergence from her cocoon. She remains stolid.

There's a pregnant pause before she begins with a rehearsed speech. She thanks him for taking her in. She knows that there's plenty of drama surrounding his life right now and that he doesn't need more. She trails off.

This is the first time she's admitted to considering any feelings that he may have. He starts to think they may actually be making progress.

He assures her that her presence is no bother and she's welcomed to stay as long as she likes. He hesitates before proceeding with the question he's been dying to ask since she called him. What happened exactly?

He's taken by surprise when she begins to cry. He didn't realize she was so fragile. Before he can stop himself, he's closing the gap between them and enveloping her in his arms.

And she lets him.


	13. Chapter 13

Klaus and Caroline stand with their arms around each other for quite some time. From the force of her tears, Caroline shakes in his arms and he holds her tighter, almost like he's trying to wring her out.

She finally begins to calm and slowly pulls away from him. He feels colder when she does; his body wanting the warmth of her again. She wipes her eyes and apologizes for her reaction. He dismisses it.

She walks around him, embarrassed, and heads towards his painting. She asks for its meaning.

He has no idea how to explain it. It's just swipes of royal blue and red. He doesn't even know what he was thinking as he painted it.

She stares at it before turning to face him. She gives a slight smile before stating that she's returning to bed. As she makes her way past him, Klaus grabs her arm and pulls her to him.

He leans in.

Caroline lowers her head. She extracts herself from his arms and rushes from the room.

He's upset by the rebuke but lets it slip from his mind.

Instead he focuses on the fact that her heart quickened.

* * *

That almost kiss is a turning point in their relationship. He can't explain why. All he knows is that suddenly she's agreeing to spend time with him.

They go for walks together. They share meals. They spend quiet afternoons together, with him painting and her reading a book he recommended. He looks forward every day to the fact that she will not turn him away when he knocks on her door.

His confidence builds. He starts to have hope.

And then one day her phone rings and Tyler's on the other end.

And his hope is shot to shit.


End file.
